Love, Sex, and Teenagers
by ashleyluvsmatt
Summary: This is my first Rory and Jess Fanfic. Its basically a rewrite of them for season 3 and beyond. Rory and Jess are dating and dealing with finishing highschool, dealing with sex, and going into the future.
1. Chapter 1

-1This is my first Rory and Jess Fan Fic so please take it easy on me. I usually write a few chapters before I start posting so updates should come at a timely manner. Also I like for my stories to include details and real places so some research is involved. Reviews and Ideas are always appreciated.

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

This story takes place in season 3, everything with Dean and Jess happened. Rory and Jess are dating.

Rory and Jess are reading on the bridge. Jess sitting with his legs dangling over the edge while Rory is laying with her head in his lap. They are both re-reading Howl, their favorite book. Their relationship has been going smoothly since they finally got together after the dance marathon. The weather is beautiful today. There is only a slight chill in the air, the wind is blowing just hard enough to ruffle the crisp leaves that are covering the ground and make little ripples in the water. The young couple seem to be lost in their books together. Rory puts her book down and looks up at Jess who is still reading. "Jess." Jess looks at her over the pages of his book. "Yes?" Rory suddenly gets nervous and sits up quickly, pulling at the sleeves of her sweater. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, then just stares at Jess. "Rory, are you ok?"

"Yes, Its just…."

"Its just what?"

"Its just, we have been going out for a few months and we have so much in common and I enjoy being with you, and…"

"And?" Jess asks, starting to wonder where this is going.

"And I have been thinking about being with you being with you." Rory then blushes and looks away from Jess.

"Hey, look at me." Jess reaches for her hand, Rory's blue eyes meet his. "Are you talking about sex?" Rory blushes again. She nods her head yes. "Its just that when I am with you, I feel so complete and I just have been thinking about it. Haven't you thought about it?"

"Well, I'm a guy. Of course I've thought about it. I think about it often."

Rory gets nervous and starts fidgeting. "Jess, are you a… I mean have you ever?"

"You mean, have I ever had sex?"

"Well, umm.. Yeah."

"Yes, I have. I mean not with a lot of people but with a few, and I don't want you to feel obligated or feel like you have to have sex with me because you did with Dean, its not like that."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, you were with him for 2 years, it was bound to happen."

"Jess, I never slept with Dean."

"You didn't?"

"No, it never came up. I never wanted to. It never felt right I guess."

Jess took a deep breath trying to grasp the reality that Rory, beautiful, innocent, naïve, Rory wanted him, the bad boy, the hoodlum, to be her first. Jess opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and pulled her in for a kiss. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He nipped at her bottom lip, she opened her mouth granting him access. As Jess deepened the kiss, Rory moved to straddle his lap. Jess groaned at the heat radiating off of her center. He moved to kiss her jaw and down her neck as his hands brushed the exposed skin between her jeans and her sweater. A moan escaped Rory's swollen lips as Jess sucked on her pulse point. Rory could feel Jess' arousal growing under her. She ground her hips into his lap causing Jess to groan. Jess slid his hands up Rory's sweater causing her to jump at the coldness of his hands. He returned his lips to hers as he traced the underside of her breasts though the fabric of her bra before reaching around and unclasping it. He then reached around to brush his thumbs over her hardened nipples. Rory broke the kiss and moaned loudly, she could feel her panties getting wet, she leaned back and braced herself on his thighs. Jess inched her sweater up to expose her breast to the cold air. He brought his lips down to the valley between her breast before circling her left nipple with his tongue. Rory's breath caught in her throat. Jess then latched onto her nipple causing her to moan and rock her hips against his. "Jess." His name came out deep and husky. "Too fast?"

"No, too slow, please Jess."

"Right here? Now?"

"Not sex, just, I don't know. I need something."

Jess reached for the button of her jeans, he looked to Rory for permission, she nodded and he slipped a hand between her jeans and the fabric of her panties causing her to moan again and him to grow harder. Rory was wet, he could feel it though her panties. Jess then slid her panties to the side and ran a finger along her slick folds. He found her clit easily, it was swollen from want and need. He applied light pressure and massaged it in slow circles. Rory pulled Jess to her and into a deep kiss, pushing her hips into his hand trying to cause more friction. She broke the kiss and started panting heavily then moaning Jess' name as he continued to massage her clit harder and faster until he felt her entire body tense up as she screamed his name and collapsed into his chest breathing heavily and trying to come down from the high of her first orgasm. Jess looked down at the girl in his arms, Rory never looked more beautiful than she did now.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

This chapter starts during Keg Max, but with a twist into my own thing. You will recognize a lot of dialogue from this episode also.

Rory and Jess are walking out of the garage after watching Lane and the band practice.

"So any word on your car?"

"Nothing."

"You'd think someone found it. It was pretty one of a kind"

"It's probably holed up in some chop shop. Say goodbye, its gone. Whatever. Let's talk about something else.

"I like that you're getting to know Dave a little."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"Good. It's going to make the four of us going to prom together even more fun."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot about the prom."

"You wanted to forget about the prom."

"I agreed to go and I'm a man of my word."

"How's that arm I twisted?"

"I got the feeling back in it."

"It's just if there was one more dance I want to go to in my whole life, it'd be the Stars Hollow High prom, with Lane. That's a big part of it."

"I'm getting the tickets this week."

"And I'll pay."

"Not a chance."

"It means a tux, you know. I know its geeky."

"Tuxes are also James Bond. That's not geeky."

"You're kind."

"And going to stash a change of clothes in the limo."

The next week Jess is standing in line waiting to buy prom tickets. Once he reaches the front of the line the student selling the tickets redirects him to the principal's office. Jess knocks on the door to the principals office. "Come in." Jess opens the door.

"Well, well. Jess Mariano. What a pleasure. Sit down."

"I was just trying to buy prom tickets and they told me to come see you."

"Sit down. So, the prom, huh? I wouldn't have taken you for someone who'd want to go to the prom."

"My girlfriend wants to."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"What, why?"

"Because you aren't graduating."

"I what?"

"You're not graduating Jess. Prom tickets are for graduating seniors only. Guess your girlfriend is out of luck."

"Now wait a minute. I'm just a little behind. I can catch up, no sweat."

"You are too far behind, it would take a miracle for you to catch up."

"I haven't missed that much."

"Jess, you have three weeks to make up and get in all the work for the past two 9 weeks or you aren't graduating. The prom is next week. If you catch up on all of your work you still can't go to the prom."

"So that's it?"

"That's it."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You mean the nine warning slips that we gave you weren't enough?"

"I can catch up, you'll see. I'm the smartest kid here."

"And humble too."

"I'll catch up."

Jess gets up and walks out of the principal's office. Now how am I going to tell Rory?

Later that night Rory and Jess are at Kyle's watching the band play. Jess is in a bad mood and doesn't want to be around anyone but Rory. He has failed her, he has failed Luke. Rory goes off to the bathroom and to talk to Lane during a break. When she comes back Jess is no where to be found. Rory walks around looking for him, but no one has seen him. Rory walks upstairs to find Jess sitting in an empty bedroom.

"There you are."

"Hey."

"I've been looking for you."

"I just got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean Kyle was kind if discouraging it."

"When you have a party, you get what you get."

"Yeah, I guess." Rory walks over to Jess and runs her hand along his cheek. "Sad boy. What's wrong? You were looking forward to this party. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something did. Come on tell me."

Rory and Jess kiss.

"You're not tired of me are you?" Jess kisses Rory again, then deepens the kiss. "That's a pretty good answer."

They start kissing again, Jess backs Rory onto the bed. They continue to make out. Jess lays Rory down and is full on top of her, kissing her passionately. Jess reaches for Rory's belt buckle.

"Jess, wait.. Jess, wait…Jess." Rory pushes Jess and jumps off the bed.

"Jeez."

"Not here, not now."

"Fine."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You can fool around with Dean, but I can't even touch you?"

"Someone could have walked in that door."

"And Santa Claus could come down the chimney. Whatever."

"You didn't think it was going to happen like this did you? And you know I never did anything like the things we do with Dean. We never went passed kissing."

"I don't know what I think anymore."

"Jess."

"Rory, stop, just stop! I didn't invite you up here! You came on your own!"

Rory then starts to cry. "I don't know what I did." She runs out of the room.

"You didn't do anything….. Rory!"

Jess chases Rory down the stairs and out of the front door. "Rory, stop! Please just stop. You didn't do anything. It was all me." Rory stops in the middle of the street. Jess takes a crying Rory into his arms. He rubs her back soothingly. "I didn't mean what I said about you and Dean. I just felt so rejected and with everything else going on it all over flowed and I'm sorry."

"All of what going on? Jess what's wrong?" Rory laces their hands together and they walk toward the bridge. "So you only kissed Dean?"

"Only kissed. Now tell me what's going on."

Jess takes a deep breath. "We can't go to the prom." Rory goes to object but Jess stops her. "I'm failing school Rory. I'm sorry, I'm failing school and Failing you."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I have three weeks to make up the last two 9 weeks, but still no prom."

"Jess forget prom. I will help you in anyway I can. We will get you caught up and you will graduate."

"Will you help me?"

"Jess, I love you, I would do anything to help you."

"Wait, you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

"Jess, I love you. I would do anything to help you."

"Wait, you love me?"

Rory blushes and looks down. "Yes, I love you." Jess gently tilts her head upward until their eyes meet. He leans down and kisses her gently. "I love you too." Rory kisses Jess again, only deeper this time.

"Look Rory, I am going to get caught up, and I am going to graduate, I promise. I know I promised to take you to prom but I can't. But I will not let you down this time."

"Jess, I will help you. We will do this together. I already got accepted to college so I can help you. We have 3 weeks. We just need to get the assignments you need to finish to graduate and you will graduate. I promise."

"Rory, I don't know how to thank you. I would say that you don't have to help but, honestly I don't think I can do it without you. I mean I'm smart but 3 weeks to do 18 weeks of work plus tests. I don't know how I'm going to do it. Wait, you got accepted to college? Harvard?"

"Harvard, Yale, and Princeton."

"Wow. You got into all the school you applied to and I can't even graduate high school."

"You will graduate. Oh, and I decided I'm going to Yale. We will be closer and it won the pro con lists."

"Wow, Yale."

"Yep. Yale."

The next day Jess goes and resigns his position at Wal-Mart. After speaking with his boss, he is given the option to return whenever he finishes school if he would like to come back to his position. Monday Jess goes to school and collects all the assignments he needs to complete to graduate. By the end of the day Jess had more assignments than he knew what to do with. He was starting to panic. He should have listened to Luke about going to school. He shouldn't have blown off school to work at Wal-Mart. After school he met up with Rory and they went over all his assignments and came up with a plan. Rory was going to fill Jess in on all the books that she already read that he needed to read. He would write all of his papers and she was going to type them. She reassured him that they were going to get through all of this and graduate.

The next three weeks were spent studying, reading and doing assignments. Jess had told Luke about Wal-Mart and school and told him that he had three weeks to make up all his work so Luke gave him the time off at the Diner. Jess and Rory were spending every waking moment together doing school work. By the end of the three weeks Jess had all assignments completed and handed into the principal. The principal told him to come back at the end of the next school day for a meeting. The next day Rory and Jess were on edge about the meeting. They had worked hard together to pull Jess through this. To pull their relationship through this.

At the end of the next day Jess knocked on the door to the principal office.

"Come in."

"Well Jess. Its good to see you again. Please sit. I have looked over all of the assignments you turned in and I have to say. I am impressed. No, I am astonished that you have completed the work. I can honestly say, I thought you didn't have it in you. But I am very glad that you proved me wrong. I hate to be right when it comes to things like this. I am honored to tell you that you will be graduating after all Jess."

Jess let out a sigh of relief. "Graduating. Wow."

"Yes, wow. Jess…. You can go now. Celebrate."

"Yes, celebrate."

Jess jumps up and runs out of the school. He runs straight to Luke's. "LUKE!!!!"

Luke comes from the kitchen mumbling about the stupid oven. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Luke, I'm graduating. I just met with the principal and he said I'm graduating."

"Luke hugs Jess. I'm so proud of you. Wow, graduating."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You tell Rory yet?"

"No, she is still at school, but I will as soon as she gets off."

"Ok, well until she gets here, he throws a towel at Jess, wipe tables."

Later that evening Rory stepped off the school bus and saw Jess waiting for her. He stood up and greeted her with a kiss. "Guess what?" Rory put her forehead against his. "What?"

"I'm graduating."

"Oh my goodness Jess, that's awesome! I am so proud of you. So proud."

"I couldn't have done it without you. I love you."

"I love you too Jess."

Rory grabs Jess by the hand and pulls him towards her house. Once inside she pushes Jess against the closed door and kisses him deeply. Jess instinctively pulls her closer to him. She roams Jess's mouth with her tongue as if she was trying to memorize his taste.

Then just as fast as she started, she pulls back. "Dinner and a movie?"

"What time is your mom coming home?"

"She isn't"

"What?"

"She is in New York with Alex for the weekend."

"Hmmm… New York?"

"Yes, New York. So dinner and a movie?"

"Pizza and Almost Famous?"

"Perfect."

Rory called to order the pizza and Jess went to pick up the movie and the junk food needed for a proper movie night with a Gilmore Girl. While Jess was gone Rory ordered pizza and took a quick shower, taking extra care to look pretty and smell nice for Jess.

Jess arrived shortly after she finished showering. They got al the food and everything set up for the movie night. After gorging themselves on pizza, marshmallows, red vines, Hershey kisses and every other junk food known to man. The young couple were laying on the couch kissing. Jess was on top of Rory kissing her senseless while sliding one hand under her shirt and supporting his weight over her with the other. Rory pushed Jess off of her and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. She also pulled Jess' shirt off and tossed it aside. She then pushed Jess down onto the couch and straddled him. Leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth, then moving down his jaw line and to his chest. Rory could feel Jess growing hard beneath her causing her to become more bold. She pulled back and removed her bra and brought Jess's hands up to her breast. Jess pinched her hardened nipples and she let out a deep moan encouraging him to move farther along. He pushed Rory from on top of him and pulled her to her room shutting the door and locking it just incase.

Once inside the locked bedroom Jess pulls Rory down onto the bed and kissed her deeply. He laid her down and kissed her down her jaw and to her neck sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan. Jess gently cupped her right breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Rory felt like she was flying. Her heart was racing and her panties her getting wetter with each kiss. She was ready and she needed to tell him. "Jess."

Jess looked up and met her eyes. "You sure?" She nodded. Jess bent down and kissed her again. He reached for her belt buckle. "Let me know if you want to stop, I won't be mad. I promise." He kissed her again as he pulled her jeans over her hips and down her legs. He didn't think it was possible but he grew harder at the sight of her laying there in her panties. Lying there wanting him. Her eyes were clouded over with want and lust. Jess stood and removed his own pants. Getting back into bed with Rory he kissed her and slid her panties down her legs. His breath caught at the sight of her naked body. He took a nipple into his mouth and slid his hand up her thigh and along her wet folds. She moaned his name and he slid a finger inside of her, she was so tight. He marveled at the feel of her tight around his finger. Only touched by him. This fact made him want her even more, made him ache for her. After a moment he slid another finger into her, she moaned louder as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her breath got shorter and shorter until she was panting. She never felt anything like it, she felt her orgasm building in her lower abdomen. She felt as though she was going to explode from all the feelings swimming around inside of her. Jess bent down and kissed her fully muffling her scream as he pumped into her a few more times. Her entire body clenched up as she came hard around his fingers. She was trying to catch her breath as she leaned up and tugged on Jess' boxers.

Rory helped Jess remove his boxers, there he was in all of his naked glory. Pulling him onto the bed with her he stopped and cursed under his breath. He had nothing. No protection. "Damn."

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a condom Rory. I wasn't expecting this." Rory leaned up and kissed him, pushing him off of her. "Be right back, don't go anywhere." Rory then sprinted out of her bedroom and upstairs, she rummaged through her mother's bathroom and was back, condoms in hand in record time. They were back on track. Rory handed a condom to Jess, he skillfully tore open the package and rolled it on. He positioned himself at Rory's center, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. "Just a warning, as much as I don't want it to, this is going to hurt. Probably a lot." Rory just nodded. Jess gently started to push into her slowly. Rory could feel her body stretching to accommodate his size. Once he reached her barrier he kissed her deeply and thrust through it. Rory let out a low cry, it felt as a part of her was torn in two. Jess said it was going to hurt but she had no idea how much. Tears were stinging her eyes and threatening to spill over. Jess kissed away the tears that did escape and gave her time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry baby. I never want to hurt you. It will be better next time. I promise." Jess then kissed Rory deep and passionately. He started to move inside of her slowly. Rory was tighter than any girl he ever slept with, he felt as though he was going to explode any second. But he had to hold on at least a few minutes for Rory. She deserved her first time to be perfect. He still couldn't believe that it was with him. After a minute or so passed Rory felt the pain go into a dull ache and she started to thrust upward encouraging Jess to speed up his thrust slightly. Rory started to moan louder than before. She was meeting Jess thrust for thrust. Jess started to feel his orgasm coming extremely close, he wanted them to come together. Jess reached between them and massaged her clit. Rory started to moan louder and buck into Jess trying to increase the friction. Jess could feel her inner wall contracting around his cock. She was close and so was he. After a few short thrust, they called each others names in ecstasy as Rory came around Jess' cock and he spilled into the thin barrier separating their bodies.

Rory lay spent with her head on Jess's chest. "Jess, I love you." Jess was gently running his hand through Rory's hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too." But she was already asleep.

Ok, so there it is the 3rd chapter, i hop you all enjoyed it. Wow, 3 chapters in one night. thats got to be some sort of record. So thats all for a little while. hopefully i get some good feedback from these chapters so i can add more. please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Rory and Jess' graduations were fast approaching they were so tied up in finishing everything for school they hardly had time to spend together. Jess' graduation was first. Everyone from Stars Hollow came to watch him walk across the stage and accept his diploma. Lorelai and Rory saw Luke tear up but they didn't mock him for it. They knew how proud he was of Jess and how thankful he was for Rory helping Jess with all of that makeup work that even made this wonderful day possible. After the graduation ceremony everyone was invited back to Luke's for Jess' graduation party. Luke tapped his glass with a butter knife to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on Luke he began. "Jess, I have to admit I never thought we would see this day. When I found out you were ditching school to work at Wal-Mart I was beyond angry. I wanted to come back here and kick you out. You weren't living by the rules I had set. But then you changed, you changed for the better. You got your act together, with some help from Rory. But still if you hadn't wanted to change it wouldn't have mattered if she wanted to help you. I just you to know that we are all very proud of you. Oh yeah and I stole your car."

"You did what?"

"I stole your car."

"But why would you do such a thing?"

"To help you get back on track, and if I wouldn't have stolen that one you wouldn't need this one." Just as Luke finished his sentence Taylor drove a new black Ford Mustang in front of the diner. He walked in and tossed the keys to a stunned Jess. Jess stares at Luke. "For me?"

"For you. Congratulations Jess." Jess gives Luke a hug and grabs Rory's hand and runs to the car.

"I can't believe Luke got me a car. I love it, its exactly me."

"That's exactly what I told Luke when we picked it out."

"What do you mean we? You helped pick out my car?"

"Yes, I helped pick out your car. I'm glad you like it. Cause if you didn't I was going to blame it all on Luke."

Jess leans over the console and gives her a deep kiss. "I love it. Now lets ride."

A week later was Rory's graduation. Everyone from Stars Hollow was there again to watch one of their children walk across the stage and accept their diploma. Rory was Valedictorian of her graduating class. She gave a tear jerking speech and also thanked Jess for being there for her and loving her. After her graduation she was pulled aside by Richard and Emily. Rory, we wanted to present you with a gift. We know you will be making a lot of trips back and forth to Yale and we wanted you to be safe. Just then Lorelai drove up in a metallic blue Toyota Celica with a huge white bow on it.

"Oh my. Grandma, Grandpa. You didn't have to get me a car, you have done so much for me already with Chilton and now Yale. This is just wow." As Rory was hugging her grand parents Jess came up to talk to Rory. "Wow, Rory, nice wheels."

"Thanks Jess. Graduation gift from my grand parents."

"Well with a present like that mine will never be able to compete."

"Jess you didn't have to get me anything, I didn't get you anything."

"Rory, you helping me graduate was a gift in itself, then the present you gave me when I found out I was graduating, Priceless." Rory tried not to blush at that last comment so her grand parents wouldn't get suspicious as to what that present was.

"So anyway, here is your gift." He handed Rory a plain white envelop. Rory opened it and took out the piece of paper inside and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Mariano, We are sending you this letter to congratulate you on being accepted to the University of New Haven. See you in the Fall. Oh my goodness Jess! You got accepted to a university, and in New Haven. That is so great, I knew you would make something of yourself if you only applied yourself." She embraced Jess in a tight bear hug. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear. "I could've have done it without you babe. I love you." "I love you too Jess."

All summer long Rory and Jess were making plans about going to college. Their colleges were only 5 miles from each other. Rory was going to live in a dorm on campus but the college Jess was going to didn't have dorms and he couldn't afford a place on his own so they decided to move in together. Lorelai was opposed to the idea but once the situation was explained and Rory promised to remain on birth control and finish college without getting pregnant she agreed. It was like she and Jess were a perfect pair. Both going to good colleges. Her majoring in journalism and Jess in English. They both wanted to write. Both loved books and each other. Things were perfect. During the summer Rory and Jess took many trips to New Haven to look for apartments. They turned down the offer from Richard and Emily to have their real estate agent show them around. They wanted to find their first place together.

The first place they looked at was Westville Apartments. But the apartments were cramped, not many windows and rather boring. The surrounding area was dark and there was hardly any place to park. The next complex was Brewery Square. It boasted a beautiful courtyard and spacious apartments with open floor plans. But it was a little more pricey and was a bit farther from either college. They continued their search when they were about to give up they ventured into downtown New Haven and came across Strouse Adler. A beautiful high rise complex. The condos had a spectacular view of the Yale campus. The condo had high ceilings with exposed beams wood floors throughout the entire place. Each room boasted massive floor to ceiling windows to let in lots of natural lighting which would cut down on electricity. The complex also had part-time concierge, a fitness center, billiard room, onsite parking, it was close to tons of shopping and restaurants. Every apartment had a security system that included TV security so you could see who was at your door before you opened it and also had a telephone door release. They offered dry cleaning and pets were also allowed. The best part was it was fully furnished, so they wouldn't have to spend a lot of money buying things. The price was a little high but there were too many perks to say no.

Rory and Jess got all the information they needed to fill out to get an apartment there. Once they left they were on cloud nine. They were going to be moving in together in 3 short weeks and starting school in 5 weeks. Everything was going great for the young couple. They just had to figure out where they were going to be working and get everything moved in and start their future together.

I know my chapters are a bit short. But please read and review. Comments and ideas are very much appreciated.

A/N: This will probably be my last chapter for a while. my husband informed me tonight that he wants a divorce. but i will try not to forget about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay in updates a lot has been going on for me. these next few chapter i already had written and never had the time to post. they haven't been proofed or anything so if they suck they suck. so be it. lol. hpe u enjoy.

I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Two days after Rory and Jess found their dream apartment they had the application filled out, the required deposit and first months rent ready to be handed over. The place just needed final approval by Luke and Lorelai. After meeting with the leasing office the group was escorted to the exact apartment Rory and Jess would be living in if they made the decision today to take it. The leasing agent unlocked the door and allowed everyone to roam freely around the open apartment. The massive windows allowed in plenty of natural light. A beautiful khaki micro suede sectional with a chaise was in front of the window. The light khaki color was a perfect contrast to the dark wood of the floors. The kitchen was in full view from the living room. All of the furniture and appliances had a young funky look to them. Down the hall and on your right was the master bedroom. It was furnished with a cherry wood king size sleigh bed with matching side tables and dresser with matching armoire. On the other side of the room was a huge walk I closet and full bathroom that boasted a sunk in garden tub and a large shower stall.

Across the all was another bedroom that was set up like an office, it had a large desk that would easily accommodate 2 computers, but the best part was the book cases that lined the walls, empty and waiting for all the books Rory and Jess would fill it with and another full bathroom. This place was perfect for them.

"So mom, what do you think?"

"I love it, but what about all the windows? I mean wouldn't you want some privacy?" The leasing agent jumped in. "The windows can't be seen into, you can only see out of them."

"There is your answer mom."

"Yes, that is very cool. Plus you can walk to campus if you have to."

"Walk to campus?, the leasing agent was curious, "Are you a student?"

"Yes, we both are."

"Oh, well that does change some things in the lease agreement."

"Bad things?"

"No no dear. Good things. It means you get a $500.00 discount on your rent. wouldn't want you working too much and fall behind on your studies."

Lorelai piped in. "We'll take it!"

Rory jumped onto Jess and kissed him. "We are moving! We are moving to New Haven together!"

After all the paperwork was filled out and the deposits were made the happy couple drove back to Stars Hollow, Rory making lists the whole way home.

"Jess, I never realized how much stuff we are going to have to buy. I mean look at this list." The list was a whole page with 2 columns.

"Wow Ror, that's a lot. Do we need all of that right away?"

"No, not all of it. But we will need it all eventually. We can just get the necessities now and then get the other stuff as we need it."

The whole next week was spent packing and making trips to New Haven to get all of their things moved in and unpacked. Once everything was moved in and settled Jess and Rory embarked on their first trip to shop for new things for the apartment. Some lamps, a comforter set, pillows, towels, dishes. Jess really wasn't looking forward to this but it meant a lot to Rory that he tag along.

As Jess pushed a cart through Linens N' Things Rory tossed things into the basket. Stainless steel pots, cooking utensils, cream colored sheets, it was when she tossed in a scarlet red micro-suede comforter he really started to pay attention. Her creamy skin would look beautiful on top of that blanket. Now he was getting turned on at the thought. They shopped a bit more grabbing some towels and other things before checking out and going back to the apartment. Their apartment, their new home. Once back home and settled once again Rory decided she was going to take a long hot bath in the garden tub. She got up from the couch and kissed Jess deeply, then pulled back. "I'm going to take a long bath, you are welcome to join me if you would like." As Rory started for the bathroom Jess was right behind her. He watched her as she set the water temperature and got the tub filling then started to strip off her clothes. Jess started taking his own clothes off also. Once he was done she was already submerged in the tub relaxing, he got in behind her so that she was resting between his legs. She leaned back into him and let out a soft sigh. "I can get use to this" Jess replied, "I'm already use to this." He softly kissed the side of her neck causing her to elicit small moans. He massaged her soapy breast, his hands gliding over the silky skin from a combination of bubble bath and water. He continued the assault on her neck while he massaged her breast and let one hand skim down farther, to the soft skin of her stomach. Rory pushed her body back into his causing him to get hard. Jess slipped one hand between her thighs and started to massage her clit. Rory moan appreciatively, then turned in his lap so that her legs were straddled over his and her wet opening was dangerously close to his throbbing member. He wanted to bad just to thrust upward and be fully inside of her. But he waited for her to make the move. She wrapped her legs around his back pulling him even closer as she pressed her breast against his chest and kissed him passionately. "Rory," her name came out as a strangled moan. "If you keep this up I'm not going to be able to stop." Rory looked into his eyes. "Who said I want you to stop." Then with that Jess thrust up hard into her until he was fully sheathed in her warmth. Rory tilted her head back and gave Jess better access to her neck and breast. Rory used her arms on the sides of the huge tub to balance herself on top of Jess. It felt so amazing to have him inside of her again. After their first time they hadn't been able to have sex much because someone was always there. But now they were in the privacy of their own home. Rory rocked her hips into Jess a little faster, causing the water in the tub to slosh and her to moan loudly. Jess was massaging her breast and sucking on her nipple. He kept licking and sucking her nipples while the other hand slid south and found her clit. He pressed hard on it with the pad of his thumb, this caused Rory to let out a loud moan. "Oh, Jess, that feels awesome. I need more, I'm so close, I can feel it." Jess continued to rub her clit while she rode him. She was still so tight. Eventually she would be just perfect for him. But for now he loved her tightness. Every time he entered her he was reminded that no one had ever been inside of her but him, the thought always turned him on. Rory began to rock harder, she was getting close and so was he. "Please Rory, come for me." Jess encouraged as he kissed her then sucked on her nipple. "I'm trying, I just don't want this feeling to end."

"The feelings won't end, they are just put on hold until the next time. Come for me Ror." Jess encouraged her more. He added more pressure and faster circles on her clit. Rory ground her hips into his causing water to splash onto the floor as she slammed her body down onto his. The change in speed caused Jess to lose control, he could feel the spasms of her orgasm as she plunged her small from down onto his one last time screaming his name as Jess let go and spilled inside of her. This was definitely a great start to living together.

So there it is Chapter 5. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. All comments and ideas are appreciated. I wrote the first 4 chapters of this in one day. Hopefully all the chapters keep coming out that fast.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Rory and Jess hadn't left the comforts of their apartment for three days. Three days of each other, spending time together without interruptions, but now it was time to come back to reality. They had their own place, and that came with their very own bills. It was time to start looking for jobs before school started. They had tried to schedule their classes for the morning so they could work in the evening and be home with each other at night. Jess didn't like the idea of Rory being home at night alone. New Haven wasn't a bad place but it was no Stars Hollow.

"Jess, I have never had a job, I have no clue where to start, I don't have any skills."

"That's not true, you have plenty of skills." Jess winks at her.

"Jess…." Rory whined. "The only job I could get with those skills aren't the kinds of jobs I'm looking for."

"Ok, well.. What else can you do…. You can make coffee, read, u can definitely write. How about you look for something along those lines, a coffee shop or library maybe."

"Hmm… that could work. What about you. What are you looking for."

"Pretty much anything. I worked in all sorts of places in New York. I'm sure I can find something here."

Rory went out to get coffee at a small café located just outside of their apartment complex and grabbed a news paper. Let the job hunt begin. When she arrived back at the apartment Jess was sitting on the sofa typing on her laptop. She settled in on side of him and spread the newspaper across the coffee table. "What ya doing?" She asked. "I'm looking in the local classifieds online. You?"

"I'm looking in the local classifieds in the newspaper." They both laughed.

"Great minds think alike." Rory nodded at Jess' comment. As the couple at in a comfortable silence sipping their coffee looking for jobs, they could feel their relationship changing, feel themselves growing up and trying to make a place in the world just for them. Everything felt right. After an hour or so of skimming the classifieds Rory's stomach grumbled, she hadn't eaten yet today and her stomach was letting her know it will not be ignored.

"Jess. Are you hungry?"

"A little. Pancakes?"

"With strawberries and whipped cream?"

"Whatever your little heart desires." He leans in a kisses her sweetly. "You go shower and I will cook."

Rory kisses him again. "You're my hero."

"Good to know." Rory gets up to get into the shower and Jess saunters off into the kitchen preparing to make a wonderful breakfast for the woman he loves. Just as Rory came out freshly showered and dressed Jess was just taking the last pancakes off of the griddle and setting them on the bar.

He looks at Rory, who is piling her plate high with pancakes, strawberries, and fresh whipped cream, "anything peak your interest in the classifieds?"

"There were a few things." She says as she digs into her breakfast. "I saw some coffee shops that were hiring but they were all morning shifts that would conflict with my classes, I also saw a library ad, but it was for an overnight auditor. Why would a library need an auditor in the first place?"

"I'm not sure about that one Ror."

"Did you find anything?"

"I did, I found one that really peaked my interest and I wanted to talk to you about it." Rory turned to look at Jess while continuing to eat her food. "How would you feel about me working in a night club? Nothing outrageous, the job is to scout out, interview, and to book entertainment for the club. I just have to set up appointments with individuals or bands that want to get noticed, give them a listen and see if they are any good."

"Jess, I think that would wonderful. But wouldn't that put you working late at night?"

"No, I don't have to be there while they perform. I can scout them and everything whenever I have time. I only have to be there when they set up, then I can leave. For every night of entertainment I provide I get $500. So if I only did it for four nights a month that's still $2000 a month."

"Wow Jess, that's amazing, if you think you will like it. Go for it. I know how much you love music."

"That's not even the best part Rory. They have an opening for a reviewer. They need someone to get a small story out about the band in the clubs magazine before they perform, to get people interested and come to the performance. I think that would be something great for you to do. You love music also and combining it with your love to write I think you would be great at it. Plus we get to work together, spend a little more time together."

Rory jumped up and hugged Jess. " Have I told you lately how wonderful you are to me and how much I love you?" Jess smirked at her. "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice." Rory caught his lips between hers and licked his lips for access which Jess immediately granted. She kissed him deeply until they were breathless. "I love you Jess Lucas Mariano."

Jess kissed her sweetly. "I love you too Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Through out the rest of the afternoon Rory and Jess worked on their resumes and Rory got together articles that she wanted to submit along with her resume to show her writing style and her ability to write about music. Once their resumes were finished they decided to go out and shop around for Jess a computer. Rory had a new one that her mother bought her after she graduated because her old one was fried. They also need to get other supplies for school and another office chair. After wandering around Best Buy for an hour Jess and Rory decided on a green Apple Mac Book just like Rory's blue one. They also purchased a printer and an office chair so they can work in the office together. After they returned home it was too late to cook dinner so they ordered pizza and put on the first season of The Office.

During the second episode Rory spoke up, "Jess, I really hope we get those jobs. I would be perfect."

"I hope so too Ror. I know you know the perfect first band to interview." Rory got extremely excited. "Lane! Lane and the guys would be a perfect first interview. We can use this to help each other. This is perfect." After finishing off the pizza, they snuggled closer to each other on the chaise and continued to watch TV into the wee hours of the morning. Everything was going perfect so far. Rory hoped that things could always be like this. Her and Jess, doing everything together. Planning their future together. With that fleeting thought she snuggled a little closer to Jess and drifted off to sleep.

Ok, so there it is. Another chapter. Its not too exciting, but I'm trying. There will be a little drama in the coming chapter. Please read and review. Comments and ideas are very much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7

The next weekday Rory and Jess both had an interview at Alchemy Night Club. Jess had an interview with the entertainment manager and Rory had an interview with the night club's publicist. They arrived thirty minutes early for their scheduled appointments to have a look around. Alchemy was just a few minutes drive from school and home. It seemed to be the perfect college hot spot. The club its self was divided into 3 sections. The top floor was a state of the art lounge. It had an amazing illuminated tear drop shaped bar, also their menu left nothing to be desired. Rory made a mental note that even if they didn't get the jobs they had to come back here and try the food. Once they roamed freely around the lounge area they descended the grand staircase to the club section of the establishment. The night club portion was even more amazing than the lounge if that was at all possible. The first room had a huge dance floor. It was the hip hop section of the club. The most popular local djs played hip-hop, reggae and R&B. Once they were through the hip hop club they came into another section, the main room boasted the biggest dance floor in Connecticut the room had ceilings at least 30 feet tall and a 30 foot wide waterfall that mesmerized you if you looked at it long enough. The unbelievable lighting and amazing sound systems had the ability to bring you on a journey into the other realm. Needless to say the place was unbelievable. The young couple was speechless.

As Rory and Jess climbed the grand staircase once more they met up with the manager of the club and the people who were going to interview them. They made their introductions and went their separate ways after agreeing to meet at the bottom of the staircase when they were finished. An hour later Jess was descending the stairs and could see Rory waiting for him. He had just landed the best job he has ever had. When he got closer he could see she was still talking with the publicist waiting for him. She looked excited, she must have gotten the job. Once he reached the bottom she looked over at him and flashed him a huge smile.

"Well, looks like someone got a job." She let out an excited squeal and hugged him tightly. "I got it, how about you?"

"I got it too. I think this is going to be the best gig ever."

"We were waiting for you to discuss something. I was talking to Jane, Rory motioned toward the tall woman standing next to her, and we were talking about how since we are in school and a couple that it would be ok for us to work together and for me to cover the bands you got in for the club. That way our schedules wouldn't conflict." Jess was amazed. "Ror, that would be perfect. Then Jane spoke up, "Jim said that it would be ok with him that way it would interfere with your school as little as possible. Most of our employees are students and we don't like for work to get in the way, as long as your work doesn't suffer from working in close quarters." Rory and Jess assured Jane that everything would work out smoothly. They left the club shortly after and decided to celebrate. They went out to a wonderful lunch before heading back to the apartment for the evening. They next day they would meet again with their managers finish all the paper work and start working. They already had the first band in mind. Hep Alien, Lane and Zach's band. Rory was going to call Lane the next day to set up an interview with her and Jess then the interview would be published in Alchemy's online magazine and the band would play that weekend if possible. Then Rory was to write an article on the concert that would also be published in the magazine. She couldn't believe it her first real job and it was doing something she loved.

That night Rory stayed up talking to Lane about the band. They decided to meet up on Saturday to do an interview and get things set up to meet with the entertainment manager at the club. Lane was more excited than Rory. By the time Rory got off the phone Jess was already in bed. She took a quick shower and slipped under the covers beside him. She curled up behind him and pressed her chest to his back. He acknowledge her presence and rolled onto his back bringing her against his chest, he kissed her forehead and lulled back to sleep. Rory wasn't ready for sleep, she kissed Jess' bare chest and felt him stir, she pulled the covers back and kissed farther down his chest to his belly button. Jess ran his fingers through Rory's silky hair as she kissed and licked his belly button. Rory felt him grow harder with every kiss, every flick of her tongue. She leaned up and met his lips with hers as she slid her hand below the waist band of his boxers, his breath hitched as she wrapped her small hand around the base of his shaft. She was being bold and he loved it. He groaned his appreciation as she removed his boxers from his body and descended on him with her mouth. She carefully kissed down the shaft of his penis then licked him back up to the head before taking him fully into her hot mouth slowly sliding him in inch my inch as far as she could take him. Jess' hands went back to her hair. He moaned to encourage her to proceed. Rory continued to bob up and down over his cock swirling her tongue around the head when she came back up to the top. Jess' moans were making her hot and wet she needed him soon. Once she felt like she pleased him enough with her tongue she slid back up his body and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on her and it turned him on even more. Rory broke the kiss and climbed on top of Jess, she positioned him at her center and sunk down all the way on top of him. Jess called her name at the feeling of her tight heat. She leaned forward and brushed her breast across his lips. He flicked her nipple with his tongue making her moan deeply. She started to rock slowly against him adjusting to him being inside of her so deeply. Once she was comfortable she straightened and leaned back bracing herself on his thighs. Jess had a full view, she looked beautiful in the moonlight, small beads of sweat on her collar bones and in the valley between her breast, he could see the junction where their bodies met. He marveled at the sight of his cock glistening with her juices sliding in and out of her body.

Rory began to rock against him faster, grinding her hips into his. She felt so bold tonight so full of lust and desire. She moaned loudly and Jess gripped her hips tightly and held him against her, he thrust up inside of her hard she screamed his name and clutched onto his thighs. Rory began to move harder and faster against him. They were both panting for air, Jess' grip on her thighs tightened, she knew it was going to leave bruises but she didn't care. She needed her release and needed to bring Jess his. Before she knew it Rory was slamming her body down onto Jess with everything she had, she was getting close and his moans let her know he was too. Jess could feel her inner muscles start to spasm, he thrust harder upward as she slammed her body down against his. With another thrust she cried out and fell forward, gripping his chest gasping for air as her walls clenched around him, her orgasm spurred his own, he thrust inside of her once more before spilling his hot seed into her waiting body. Rory laid fully on his chest and moaned as she felt the hot spurt inside of her. They laid there motionless waiting for their breathing to come back to normal, Jess ran his hand up and down her back lovingly. He kissed her head and told her that he loved her, but she was already asleep with him still inside of her. He moved her off of him slowly trying not to wake her, she then snuggled against his side and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
